So Many Holes
by dorkyduck
Summary: Forrest and Chris are sent to Camp Green Lake for trying to protect someone special to them. Now they're just trying to have fun at Camp without getting into serious problems. Rated T, just in case.
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake!

A/N: Hi! This is my first Holes fanfic, not my first fanfic ever!

This has some characters in the Outsiders, because the characters I am using were in my last Outsiders fanfic. I know Holes and The Outsiders, didn't take place at the same time, but pretend they did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes (or The Outsiders.)

"Forrest Carlson and Chris Moorly, you are accused of attempted murder. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Not Guilty." Chris and I said together. We were asked questions by the judge.

"We didn't mean to put him in a coma and break the other ones leg and arm, We were just trying to protect my sister."

"What were they doing to her?"

"Beating her up." He told me to sit back down.

"I find Chris Moorly and Forrest Carlson guilty, and will spend 18 months at Camp Green Lake." He slammed the gavel. Everyone went outside. We were leaving tomorrow morning. Willow ran up and hugged me.

"This is my fault." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"If I wasn't walking to Soda's alone-"

"Will, stop with all that thinking. It's not your fault." Chris Said. Will smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair and sparking brown eyes. She was 5'5".

We packed; we didn't have a lot of stuff though, enough to fit in one duffel bag. We crashed at Chris's place. Before we knew it, it was time to leave.

"I guess we better work on our twin telepathy, huh?" Will laughed. We were twins but you couldn't tell by looking at us. I was 5'11" with blonde hair and green eyes.

She looked at Chris and hugged him. He kissed her forehead. They got together two weeks ago, they both love each other. They loved each other before they even got together.

Chris is my best friend. He is 5'10 and has brown hair and green eyes. His hair was a little longer than mine. We didn't grease ours back like most people do around here.

Will hugged us one last time before we got on the bus. She started to cry. Her friend Soda stood by her and waved goodbye.

There was a guard with a shotgun sitting at the front of the bus. Poor guy, getting stuck with us. He let us sit across from each other. Bad move. We're two 16 year old boys, on a hot bus.

"Hey Forrest, were you actually going to kill that guy?" Chris asked.

"No, were you?"

"No, but he got what he deserved." A few minutes later, Chris asked in is girliest voice, "Hey guard do you know how long this ride is? Handcuffs don't match my shoes."

"A long time." The guard said.

"Yeah thanks, I couldn't have figured that one out." He whispered. After what was probably half the day, I rubbed dirt off the window and looked out. There were holes.

We stopped. The guard unlocked our handcuffs and he randomly poked me in the side with his gun.

He led us to a cabin where a big man was chewing sunflower seeds. He offered the us soda, when we accepted, the man laughed and handed one to the guard.

"My name is Mr. Sir, whenever you speak to me you must call me by my name, is that clear?" The man said. We bursted out laughing.

"Is there something funny?"

"No sir." I said.

"No, it's 'no _Mr._Sir.' You can't forget the Mr. It makes a he difference." Chris got smacked for that.

"Follow me." The Sir said. We got up and followed like puppies.

"Good job Chris! Me and Mr. Sir were best friends!"

"Will changed us man." We both laughed. It was true.

We got clothes thrown at us when we were in another building. The Sir made us get changed in front of us and told us how after three days the clothes got washed, O.K., I've been through worse. We had to dig a hole 5'. Shovels were our measuring stick. Blah, blah blah.

A man with a sunburned nose walked in. He said his name was Pen-dance-key, well those are the words he said to pronounce his name. I wonder how long it took him to think that one up.

"Hey Mr.Pen, what was with Mr.Sir's sunflower seeds?" I asked.

"He quit smoking."

"Why would he want to give that up?" Chris asked.

Mr.Pen showed us around camp. "That's the mess hall. That's Rec room. That's the Warden's cabin over there. That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake, do not upset the warden. You two are in D-tent. D stands for diligence." He showed us to a tent with a big 'D' on it. There were six boys on cots. They stopped talking when we walked in.

"Who's the fresh meat Mom?" A boy with thick, dirty glasses asked.

"This is Forrest and that's Chris. These boys are Rex, Jose, Ricky, Alan, Theodore and Zero."

"No Mom." Rex said "I'm X-Ray, that's Magnet, Zig-Zag, Squid, Armpit and Zero." Alright.

"Ricky be Forrest and Chris's mentor." Mr.Pen left.

"Chris you did it again." I said, with fake anger.

"What?" He asked.

"That's it! I've had it with you stupid greasers picking up our women!" I yelled. We just started laughing again. They stared at us.

We were definitely not in Tulsa anymore.


	2. Meetings and holes

Ah! Sorry I haven't updated in…forever. This chapter is for babygurl33.

I don't own Holes

**Forrest's POV**

Something blared in the camp. "Dinner," Pit said. Chris and I followed D-tent to the mess hall. After we got our 'food' we looked for a place to sit. Zigzag was waving for us to sit with them, so we did.

"You didn't dig today, so you don't mind giving your bread to someone who did, would you?" X asked leaning to grab my bread.

"No I wouldn't. Here Squid have some bread." I said flinging my bread to Squid. Chris followed, but he threw his to Magnet. They both ate it. Ha! Take that Mr.Leader!

"So what'd you two do to get here?" X asked.

"We put a guy in a coma." Chris answered.

"Why?" Magnet asked.

"They were beating up my sister." I replied.

"Why were they were beating up a girl?" Squid asked. Man, they were nosy.

"Because they're rich." I said.

"And drunk, always drunk." Chris added. After half an hour, we all went back to the tent. Chris went to his bag and took out a picture. I walked over and looked at it. It was him and Will. They were both smiling in front of the park fountain.

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked.

"Miss who?" Armpit asked walking over. He took the picture out of Chris's hand and everyone looked at it.

"She's hot." Squid said. Everyone nodded. I don't want to hear this.

"Who is she?" Magnet asked.

"My girlfriend."

"My sister." I replied angrily. That got them to shut up.

"Wait. You go out with his sister isn't that a little weird?"

"No Zigzag, it's not. I trust Chris. I don't trust Dally."

"I hear he's in jail again. She's stuck with Two-bit and Soda." Chris said.

"Chris, it's Will, she's not blonde."

"Yeah, she better not be." He sat down on his cot and took out a pen and paper.

Mr.Pen poked his head through the tent. "Evening meeting." He said, "Set up the chairs." Nine chairs were put into a circle.

"What's evening meeting?" Chris asked.

"We talk about our feelings and learn about each other." Squid replied. That's stupid. We all sat down.

"Let's go around in a circle and say what you did to get here. Rex, let's start with you."

"Drug dealin'," X-ray said.

"I broke into somebody's house." Squid answered.

"I burned down the science lab on purpose." Zigzag replied.

"I stole a puppy." That was Magnet.

"I robbed a gas station." Armpit said. Zero didn't say anything.

"Well we put this one guy in a coma, and broke another guy's leg." Chris said.

"Do you two know who's fault it is you're here?" Mr.Pen asked.

"Socs." We said together.

"Who?"

"Rich kids who think they can jump us greasers." I said.

"No, you. You all have one life and you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up." Mr. Pen said.

"No that's still the Socs."

"Meeting over."

"That was fun." I said. Chris went back to writing his letter.

**Chris's POV**

_Dear Will,_

_I miss you already! The guys have weirder nicknames than your friends' real names. There's a kid named Armpit, guess how he got that nickname. There is a kid here quieter than Johnny. He doesn't say anything. I think you'd rather be here than at home. We have to dig holes everyday. Better than getting beat up by your dad, right? Just remember that guy got what he deserved, so don't feel bad about it. Just watch Mickey Mouse and eat some chocolate cake with Two-bit._

_Love,_

_Chris_

I had the feeling someone was over my shoulder. I looked up and there was Forrest. He had a smile on his face. I just folded up the letter and put it under my bed. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

**Forrest's POV**

We woke up _really _early. I hate noises at this camp. Chris just slept through it, of course. I guess I should wake him up.

"Chris, wake up man." That didn't work. "Will's here." He shot up.

"Don't do that!" He yelled.

"We gotta dig." X-ray said. We walked out of the tent, sleepily. We got breakfast, sleepily. We ate sleppi-eww. This is as bad as my dad's cooking. Now I'm wide awake. I got my shovel and followed The Sir to the "lake."

"This ain't a girl scout camp." The Sir said.

"I thought it was." This time, I got smacked, and Will says I don't know what it's like to be abused. "You're not married, right?"

"No, why?"

"Well that's good, you're abusive."

"Dig here." He said angrily and left. Good comeback.

I stuck my shovel in the dry earth and tried to start my hole. That didn't work. I stepped on the shovel. Sweet, it worked.

When the water truck came, I was a foot behind everyone, except for Chris. We got in line. The order was X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Zero, Chris and me. I got my water and went back to digging.

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Chris was talking about Will.

"Sleeping." I said annoyed.

"Right."

When the truck came again, I had blisters on my hands. Who am I kidding? My blisters had blisters.

This time, we got food. I sat over by Chris. His hands were the same as mine.

"The first hole is the hardest." Squid said walking over to us.

"No, the second one is. You're already hurtin' before you start." Thanks for the optimism X-ray.

We went back to digging. Everyone looked like they had a foot left. I had two feet. Zero was done.

"He's done!?" Chris asked shocked.

"He's a mole. I think he eats the dirt." Zigzag yelled.

"Moles don't eat dirt, worms eat dirt." X corrected.

3 million hours later, I was done. I would've been done 2 million hours ago, but I couldn't hold the shovel. I was also distracted by the glacier going by.

I waited for Chris. When he was done, we trudged back to camp. We went to the tent and each got a shower token.

"Crap! Ain't you cold?" Chris asked when we were in the showers.

"Rule #1 at my house, dad gets the hot water, me and Will got the cold water. Its been that way for 10 years." That didn't last long. We dried off, got changed, and went to the wreck room.

We saw D-tent playing pool. We played the next game against X and Squid. Hey were both good. The dinner bell rang right as Chris sunk the 8 ball.


	3. Gump?

Disclaimer: I shall never own Holes.

**Forrest's POV**

So yeah, blisters ain't fun. Eating dinner with blisters ain't fun, but whose complaining? Oh, me right. We're just in the mess hall, eating pig slop.

"What do you guys miss the most?" Armpit asked.

"Will." Chris said. Surprise surprise,

"My dad." I replied.

"Your dad!?" Chris asked shocked.

"Yeah we had this bond."

"Which would be?" Chris was totally lost.

"Him beating up Willow, me beatin' him up, me getting sent to jail. See, it's a bond only a father and son can have."

"So it's the same bond between greasers and Socs or Dally and the rest of the world?"

"Pretty much."

We went back to the wreck room. What was that music? BACKSTREET BOYS!? Man is that rank. Chri mailed his letter and walked back over to me.

"Who would listen to that?" Chris asked me.

"The Sir, definitely. I can see him blasting that in his office and dancing like a girl."

"Hey Gump, Greaseball! If Mr. Sir hears you, he's gonna use that n something other than lizards." X said.

"Who are Gump and Greaseball?" Chris asked.

"You're Greaseball. He's Gump." Joy, the name Gump suits me well.

It went on like this for two weeks. We were in the wreck room playing pool. It was Chris's shot.

"Letter for Chris Moorly." Mr.Pen hollered. Chris's head popped up. He ran over and ripped the letter from Mr.Pen's hands. He opened the letter and started to read. His face fell. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Will." He replied.

"What about her? I thought you'd be happy to hear from her." He handed me the letter.

_Dear Chris,_

_I miss you more than a thousand suns. I'm stuck in the DX hanging out with Soda and Steve all day. It's really boring here without you and Forrest._

_I can't believe you have to dig holes! Man that's horrible. I guess I'd rather be there though. There's someone quieter than Johnny? That's impossible. Ew. I don't want to know about Armpit._

_I ran into my dad again. It's not as bad as last time. He broke my arm though. The Socs keep on jumping people. It's getting worse. I swear, somebody's gonna get killed in this mess if it gets too much worse._

_Love ya lots,_

_Willow_

_P.S. Tell Forrest I love him and miss him too._

"I can't believe he'd do this!" I yelled throwing the pool stick on the ground. "He can't leave her alone for a month! _A month!_ He is _so _lucky I'm not there right now!"

"Man, I'm mad too, but this ain't gonna help. There's nothing we can do, not now anyway." Chris said. How could he be so calm? I just don't get it.

I just walked back to the tent angry.

_A/N: An update so fast from me? Review on any thoughts or ideas._


	4. Troubling News from home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Chris, Forrest and Will.

A/N: There will be The Outsiders spoilers in this story and this chapter, so if you haven't read The Outsiders, well you've been warned.

**Chris's POV**

I woke up with a stupid little call again. Joy, another day of digging. It's been a week since Will's letter came. I'm getting better at digging. I'm still really slow though.

I've tried to get zero to talk. He won't budge though. We were in the tent alone.

"Hey Zero." I said. He didn't say anything. "You know zero, Willow's friend is like you. He barely talks to anybody, only his gang. Do we need to get his gang over here?" I heard a small little laugh. I know it's not all that funny, but hey, I've been trying to get him to talk all week. A little laugh is good enough for me. "I'll give you some space, chatterbox." Right as I walked into the wreck room, Forrest pulled me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I got a letter; it wasn't from Will or our gang. It's from Soda." He seemed messed up.

"Sodapop Curtis? What's it say?" He handed me the letter.

_Forrest,_

_Willow is missing. Her, Pony, Johnny, and Dally went to the movies. I don't know what happened. All I know is Pony and Will came in the house really late. Darry got mad and hit Pony. He ran away and Will followed him, it all happened so fast. Pony, Johnny and Will are all missing. In the paper it says Johnny killed a soc, Bob Sheldon. I just thought you should know._

_Sodapop Curtis._

Johnny killed a guy? Will is missing? This couldn't be happening. NO! I hit the wall. D-tent came out of the wreck room to see what was going on.

"Wha-"

"My sister is missing." Forrest cut X off.

"Do you know why?" Magnet asked.

"Her friend killed a Soc. He's Johnny Cade, he doesn't hurt anybody!" I yelled.

"Well he did and Will's paying for it. Dallas Winston! I told her to be careful around that hood!"

"Would you stop calling him a hood?! It doesn't say anything about him running away! Maybe he wasn't around when he Johnny killed him!"

"Why are you defending him? He could get your girlfriend killed!"

"Get her killed? He saved her life!" I yelled. Forrest stormed away. D-tent was staring, including Zero. I punched the wall again. Will was right, somebody did get killed in this mess.

"Why did he kill a soc? Why did the three quiet ones get in this mess?" I asked quietly to myself.

"What did you say?" Zero asked. He picked to talk at the worst moment. Everyone looked shocked.

"The three quietest kids in her gang, they're all missing, They don't deserve it. Greasers don't deserve any of this crap!"

"What 'crap'? Like we deserve this?" X-ray said.

"Will and Forrest would probably kill me if I told you this, but their dad, he hits her, a lot. He almost killed her once. Her mom ran off when they were little. Johnny's dad hits him too. His mom ignores him, unless she's mad, then she'll scream her head off. And Pony, well his parents died last year, his brothers have to take care of him. If they find him, he'll probably get sent to a home or something. Her gang all have messed up families." I just walked into the wreck room, thinking how my dad must be glad I'm out of the state and out of his life.


	5. Can't be real

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Holes.

Once again, there are spoilers from The Outsiders in this chapter.

**Forrest's POV**

I haven't been sleeping at all. Willow is missing. My own sister. My digging has been slower too. I've been getting distracted.

It's weird. I've been seeing people out in the lake. I saw this one girl and some dude with a donkey. I've heard the chick say "Sam" a lot. I think the sun is finally getting to me, or I'm turning into Zigzag.

"I have a letter for Forrest." Mr.Pen yelled, getting me out of my daze is in the wreck room. I walked over slowly. I was afraid of what it would say. When I got over to him, I ripped the letter out of his hand.

_Forrest,_

_I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't know what to do. We were all scared. Johnny killed a Soc. He was drowning Ponyboy and they were beating me up. They were going to beat up Johnny. But he stabbed Bob. Johnny had us go to Dally for help. He told us to go to this abandoned church in the country. A week later Dally came and we got food. When we came back, the church was on fire and kids were inside. Pony, Johnny and I went in to get them. Well Pony and I we got out O.K. A beam fell on Johnny and Dal went in to save him. The roof fell on them. The next day there was a rumble to settle the Soc/greaser thing. After it, Johnny was in the hospital. After the rumble, he died. Dal couldn't take it got shot down by the police._

_There was a trial to see if Pony could stay with Darry. He could. They had one for me too. I'm being sent to a girls home Forrest. I don't wanna go. I couldn't imagine not living in Tulsa. There has got to be a way out of this Forrest. They can't make me go! Hurry and write back, please I need you._

_Love,_

_Willow._

"Where's Chris?" I asked Magnet.

"He's in the tent."

I ran to the tent. There he was, staring at his picture of Will.

"Chris!" I yelled. He looked up.

"What?"

"I thought you might want to see what your girlfriend has to say." I said holding up the letter. He took it and read it.

"A girls home? No!" He yelled.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do."

"There's got to be a way. Maybe the warden would let her stay here."

"Let who stay here?" X asked, walking into the tent.

"My sister, she has to go to a girls home."

"The warden won't do that. This is a boy's camp." X said.

"I know, but maybe if we explain what's going on…"

"She wont go for that."

A/N: What do you think should happen?


	6. Warden chitchat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Forrest's POV**

We had to talk to the warden quick. We weren't sure how long we had until Will left.

We walked to this nice cabin after we ate. We knocked on the door and a lady with red hair answered the door. She seemed, uh, not to pleased to see us.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you, it's important." I answered.

"Fine, hurry in." She said pushing us in and shutting the door. "What can I do for you two boys?"

"We need a favor." Chris said.

"A favor? Boys you're here for a reason, to build character not for favors."

"I know ma'am, but this is life hanging." I said.

"Fine, go on."

"Well you see, um, my sister, Willow, she got in this huge mess. She was with this kid in Tulsa when he stabbed a guy. When they found her a week later, they thought my dad was a bad parent and they want to send her away."

"And what do you want me to do about this?" She asked. She seemed sweeter than she did before.

"Well ma'am, we were hoping she could stay here." Chris responded.

"Boys, this is a _boys _detention camp. She is not a boy. I don't see how she would be able to stay here."

"Pease, she may not be a delinquent, but her life is hard enough, without shipping her away somewhere where she doesn't know anybody." Chris tried to reason.

"What about her life?"

"My dad's been beatin' her up since we were twelve. Half the town hates her guts, and they beat her up too. She's been in the hospital a lot. She's been beaten have to death. Two of her best friends died on the same night. Please just let her come here."

"Boys, I know it' bad, but some of the boys here have done worse crimes, besides the state wouldn't allow a girl to come here."

"Then don't tell them, and besides, it's not like she wouldn't do anything. She's be treated like us, digging holes." I said.

"How long do I have to think about this?"

"Not long, we don't know when she's leaving."

"Fine, but she's under your watch. The state controls the buses, so someone would need to bring her here. She _must _dig a hole."

"Are you serious?" Chris asked in socked.

"Yes I am."

"Can we use your phone please ma'am, so we know it will get to her before she's sent away?"

"Fine."

We raced over to the phone and dialed the Curtis' number.

"Hello? Someone answered groggily.

"Hi. Soda? Is Will there?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on."

"Hello?"

"Will!"

"Forrest! Are you O.K? What's wrong? Did you figure something out?"

"Yeah Will! The warden said you can come here, but-"

"That's great!"

"Will, listen, you need to get someone to drive you all the way here. The state can't know about it."

"But the state controls the girl's home."

"When they come looking for you, have Two-bit say you're in New York ;cause you have an aunt there."

"O.K. When can I come?"

"Soon, hurry pack you're bags and leave tomorrow."

"O.K I love you bro, tell Chris I love him." She hung up.

"Thanks ma'am, you may have saved a life." I said running out of the cabin. Chris followed. I ran all the way back to the tent with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Don't hate me, I made a girl come, but it's not the same as the others right? Oh and sorry Rachel, they died.**


	7. GIRL!

Hey peeps, I don't own Holes.

**Forrest's POV**

I was excited when I woke up this Morning. Will was coming. I looked over at Grease, he was really tired looking.

We ate our 'breakfast.' The Sir showed us where to dig. Chris and I tried to dig fast. Nope, didn't work. By lunch we were still a little behind everyone else. I sat with Grease at Squid's hole. It was so weird calling him Grease.

"How excited are you?" I asked Grease.

"Do you need to ask?" He replied. We went back to our holes.

A few hours later, I was done. Chris was the slowest digger. I waited for him, being the best friend that I am. When he finished we walked back to the camp.

I saw an old car pull up to the front of the camp. A lot of other campers saw it too and were trying to figure out why it was there.

"GIRL!" I heard one guy yell out. I looked at Chris. We both ran through the crowd, pushing to the front. Of course it was Will. Of course Two-bit was with her. Of course she screamed when she saw us. She ran into Chris's arms. All the other guys walked away. Well, every guy that wasn't in D-tent.

"I missed you two so much." Will said, finally out of her little hug.

"We missed you too." I said. I finally looked at her. She had two black eyes, fat lip, a bruise on her shoulder, and for a cherry on top, she had her arm bandaged up.

"God, what happened to you?" Chris asked.

"You know those Socs you beat up? The one in the coma? Well turns out, he had friends, lots of friends. I was walking to the DX, when they came and beat me up. Two-bit showed up."

"Will, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I wasn't. I haven't been thinking since Dally and Johnny died. Soda's girlfriend, Sandy, cheated on him. She left when I was in Windrixville."

"Will, I'm sorry. Come on, you can meet the guys." I said as I turned around. "That's X-ray. That's Zigzag, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, and Zero. Don't listen to what Mr.Pen tells you. Guys, this is my sister Willow and that's her friend Two-bit."

"Will, I hate to do this, but I gotta get going." Two-bit said. She turned and hugged him.

"Tell Soda I'll write to him as much as I can, OK?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied and got in is car. He drove away. I saw a single tear go down Will's face.

"C'mon Will, don't be like that." Chris said, wiping her eye.

"I'm sorry; don't go soft on me stupid." She said. The sir came out, but only to give her the jumpsuits and take her bag to be inspected. All he said was to show Will around, Mr.Pen was busy. So we walked back to our tent. Her cot was right next to mine.

"So Will, while we were gone?" I asked. All the guys walked around us, wanting to hear the story.

"Well, Pony got jumped by some stupid Socs, so the guys came to help them. Dally suggested we went to the Nightly Double that night. When Johnny, Dally, Pony and I got there, there were the two Soc girls. Dal was being a real jerk. Johnny told him to stop, so he did and left. Then Two-bit came and offered to give the Socs a ride home 'cause they got in a fight with their boyfriends. Well their boyfriends caught up with us. The girls went with them. Pony, Johnny and I went to the lot. Pony went home late, Darry got mad and hit Pony, so me, him and Johnny went to the park. Those two Socs came back and tried to drown Pony. Johnny stabbed one of them. We went to Dal for help. He gave us money and a gun. He told us to go to an empty church in Windrixville. We were there for a week, and it burned down. We went home and there was a rumble to settle this crap. The boys won. It was great. But then Johnny died. Dally just went and got shot up by the police. It was horrible. I felt alone in the universe just like when you first when to jail Forrest." She was crying again. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So Willow, did you have any nicknames at home?" X asked.

"Two. Will and Weeping Willow. I still hate your friends for calling me that." She said, looking at me in Chris.

The dinner bell rang. We brought Will with us. When she got the food, she looked at it with disgust.

"Don't worry, you never get used to it." Chris said.

"That's reassuring." She said, sitting down. Oh yeah, this is gonna be great.


	8. Anger

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Forrest's POV**

Early came way too early. Will was already up.

"Why you up so early?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of weeks. Not since Bob died."

"I have to wake up Chris." I said, about to walk over to his cot. Will shook her head no. That means that she can handle it. She jumped up on his cot. I thought it was going to break. Luckily, it didn't.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said as cheerfully as ever.

"Get. Perky. Off. Of. Me." Chris replied.

"C'mon Willow, we have to dig."

We got our breakfast and Will spit it out. When we got our shovels, she took the one with the red tape. X took it and threw the other one on the ground.

"What was with that?" Will asked.

"That's X-ray's shovel; it's smaller than the rest of 'em." Magnet told her.

"Smaller shovel, smaller hole." Squid said.

We followed The Sir to the lakebed and he showed us where to dig. I Walked over to Will.

"Listen, don't complain, don't ask questions, and never throw dirt into someone's hole." I walked back to where I was suppose to dig.

I didn't hear Will peep. The water truck came. Will didn't leave her spot. Her hole wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough. She finally moved. She took her place behind Zero. Her head was down. She took her water and didn't talk. Her hands looked bloody.

Will was the slowest digger. Chris and I waited for her. She wasn't talking at all.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?" Chris asked.

"The Curtis brothers." She got out of her hole. She was finished.

"Spit in it."

"What?"

Spit in the hole." Chris repeated. She did. When we got back chairs were set up. Evening meeting. Great.

"You must be Willow. I'm Dr.Pendanski. Sit down." He said. Will sat. "So Willow, why are you here?"

"I almost got sent away, because I have life problems." Squid laughed when she said that. "What's so funny?"

"We all got problems, why do you think we're here?" Will stood up.

"I know you got problems," Her eyes glazed over, "but you haven't seen what I've seen!"

"Like what?" He was testing her patience.

"Did your mom walk out on you when you were little? Does your dad blame you? Have you ever seen a guy get stabbed? Have you ever seen a bunch of kids about to die in a burning building? Have you ever put your life on the line so that maybe those kids could have a better life than you!? Have you seen your best friend die because he was a hero and went into that burning church to save those stupid kids? Have you seen one of your friends shot at because he wanted it that way!? Yeah I've seen a little more that you!" She looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. I was proud of her. She finally stood up for her.

"Meeting over."

A/N: If you love Squid, don't get mad at me for this chapter! He's my 2nd or 3rd favorite character!


	9. Package

I'm updating because I told someone I would. CoughEMILYCough.

Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing!

**Forrest's POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since Will got here. Squid hates her. Whenever she walks by him, he just glares at her. I want to punch him in the face really bad, but I knew that if I did, Will would go off at me.

We were all in the Rec room. Will had her head on Chris's shoulder. He was telling her something, I don't know what though. I was on the other side of the room watching Magnet and X play pool. That's when Mr. Pen walked into the room.

"Package for Forrest Carlson!" He yelled. Will's eyes locked with mine. Who would send me anything?

I walked over to him and took the box. I checked who it was for, just to make sure. It really was for me. Then I checked who it was from. It didn't make sense. Then it clicked.

"Will, here," I said handing her the box. She looked at it and her eyes danced. She opened it and saw a letter and a notebook.

"Who's it from?" Chris asked.

"Ponyboy." She said smiling. She read the letter and looked at me, knowing I was curious. She said, "It's his theme, in the notebook. He had to write it for English. He gave me a copy."

"Why did he send it to Forrest?" Chris asked, confused.

"He doesn't want anyone to know she's here." I said.

She looked at the notebook. "The Outsiders, by Ponyboy Curtis." She started reading it. You could tell by the look on her face she remembered everything she was reading. "It's the week we were gone." She knew everything that happened. She left and went to the tent, with the notebook and letter.

**Willow's POV**

When I made sure nobody was in the tent, I sat on Chris's cot and I let it out. I cried. I couldn't think about Johnny or Dallas. Just the way Johnny smiled when he talked about Dally. The way he could talk while hardly saying anything. Dally, oh gosh, the way he was so tuff, nothing touched him. I couldn't take it. I had to read it. I wiped my tears and began to read.

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight…_ Someone walked in.

"You O.K.?" Chris asked.

"How can I be? Two of my best friends are dead. I see them in my sleep. I'm away from the Cutris's. It's so hard to deal with."

"It'll get better, it has to." He said, sitting on the cot and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Wanna read with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, smiling.

I was reading the descriptions. It went from Dally to me. It said how my dad beat me up a lot and how he put me in the hospital. It said how my brother went to jail helping me. It even said I was like the sister he needed when Soda wasn't there. I teared up.

I miss Pony, I miss Soda, and I even miss Evie.

A/N: Haha, if you read Sick of Love Songs, you know she hates Evie. Review!


	10. The girl is a fighter

I'm back! Sorry for not updating in forever.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine.

**Forrest's POV**

"So Bruise-"

"Who's bruise?" Will asked X.

"You."

"What the hell!? She already has a nickname?" It's fun when Squid is mad.

"Why do you hate me?" Will asked, mad.

"Why do you have to be a bitch?" No one talks to my sister that way.

"Well maybe I have a good reason-"

"And you scream every night!"

"Shut up for a minute. I have a good reason to scream! Every night I see a dead body. Three actually."

"Of who? A few boyfriends? Were they hot? Were they every girls' fantasy?" Now Chris was getting mad. Some of D-tent was laughing, egging them on.

"Shut up! Never talk about them like that!"

"So they were ugly?"

"Two of them were my best friends! They other one tried to kill me!"

"Yeah right. You've been spreading bull ever since you got here."

"Oh yeah, it's just a load f bull."

"I knew it."

"As this ever happened to you?" She yelled, taking off a bandage on her arm. There was a scar from her elbow to her wrist.

"Will…"

"No Forrest, I have to do this. How about this?" She was pointing to another scar on her other arm. "Or this," a scar on her leg. "Have you ever been rammed into a locker having your head hit a lock just because of where you live? Have you ever had someone try to claw out your eyes because of you who love." She looked at Chris. "Have you ever had a drunk rich kid try to kill you and your friends just because you were nice enough to walk a rich girl home. Have you ever had your dad hate you so much that he would try to kill you, twice. I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were so cold."

"Will," Chris hugged her. Squid stormed out of the wreck room. People were staring at us.

**Chris's POV**

"Chris, you don't know how much blood is in a person."

"No, and I wish you didn't either."

"It just wouldn't stop coming out. The worse part is that he was a person. He had a life; he had a story to tell. He was in my grade. He was in some of my classes. Sure he made fun of me, but there was just so much blood." It sucked that she's had to live like this.

"I know, I know. It's going to be o.k."

"I'm not a bitch, am I?"

"No, he's just jealous that he doesn't get to see his girlfriend everyday."

We walked back to the tent. Luckily for us Squid was there.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if your friends weren't such hoods." Will lunged at him. I knew he did it to see how far he could push her. But he pushed her over a cliff with that last remark. 

"Will. Willow! We all have to live together!" 

"This is for Soda's broken heart!" Punched. "And for Johnny having lousy parents." Kicked. "For Dally getting shot when his gun wasn't loaded. For Steve having a stupid dad. For Forrest getting jailed!" She was hitting him for every lousy thing in her life. He wouldn't hit a girl, so he just tried to block her anger.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" I pulled Will off of him.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "I'm not going to fight anymore." I let her out of my grip. I heard a coughing noise behind me. Half of D-tent was there.

"Chica beat up squid!"

"Should we call you Squidette?" 

"Shut up Ziggy!"


	11. Erm, what did you say?

A/N: DON'T EAT ME

A/N: DON'T EAT ME! Sorry that I haven't updated since…forever. I was waiting for an idea and how to use it. Oh, and don't kill me if this chapter sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, the amazing Louis Sachar does.

**FORREST'S POV **

My sister punched Squid. Willow punched Squid. Will. Punched. Squid. Yesterday was awesome! I _knew _there was a reason Will was here.

This morning sucks. No, every morning sucks, so do those gross honey tortillas we have to eat for breakfast.

"How're you feeling Will?" I ask.

"Terrible."

"You'll get over that as soon as we start digging," I say. She smiles. I love it when she does that.

I hate. Digging. Holes. It's even worse when someone won't stop whistling. When I say someone, I mean Squid. He's write next to Will. She looks like she wants to hit him. Why is he being such an ass to her?

"Squid please shut up." Willow says calmly. Surprisingly, he did. Weird, very weird.

Mr.Pen comes to bring us water. "Boys, I have some very important news! We're getting a new tent. Some of you boys will have to move into the new tent. Chris, Forrest, Will, and Squid, pack your bags, you're moving!"

We all look at each other. Let the fun begin.

A/N: I know that was wicked short, but isn't something better than nothing? REVIEW!


	12. Fun Times

Disclaimer: I bet Squid would LOVE it if I did own Holes, but I don't

Disclaimer: I bet Squid would LOVE it if I did own Holes, but I don't. Louis Sachar does. I also don't own the Outsiders

**Forrest's POV**

Is the Warden an idiot? Why would she want Squid alone with us? Does she _want _to handle a murder case?

I look at the rest of D-tent. X is smiling, so is Armpit. Zigzag and Magnet are trying not to laugh, but their failing. Squid looks pissed. Chris looks like he wants to say, 'what the hell,' really bad. Zero and Will are digging, silent and stoic.

Dr.Pendanski brings lunch. That makes me _very _happy.

"Hello doc, you're looking good today" I tell him. I smile.

"Well thank you, Forrest." He smiles back. _Idiot_.

"You're right Forrest, he does look good. So much better than most of the girls back home."

The good doctor frowns a little. "What?" He says.

"Oh nothing." I say. I grab my food and walk toward Will's hole and Chris follows. When Will sits down, she hits us both the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Chris asks.

"You both are idiots!" She hisses. "He has a gun!"

"Um, Will, I love that you care and all, but it's like badmouthing the cops. Two-bit does it all the time. Besides, we need to knock these guys down a few pegs," I tell her.

"Yeah, but Two-bit is funny."

"Are you saying we're not funny?" Chris asks.

"Yep." She responds. He hits her playfully. She hits him back and they have a play fight. Chris kisses her and a few people make gagging noises. I laugh.

"I win," Chris declares.

"Come here, I have a secret to tell you." She says and stands up. She walks closer to her hole. He stands up and follows. When he looks down at her, she pushes him in her hole. "I win," she says and sits down next to me. Everyone is laughing, even Squid.

This whole thing is becoming one hell of a party.


	13. Not so fun speech

Disclaimer: There is a lack of ownage in the air. I think it's because I don't own Holes.

Forrest's POV

Squid. Out of everyone in D-tent, we get stuck with the one that hates my sister. Speaking of Squid…

"Aww, look at that face. It's so yellow," he said once Will walked in. Her bruises were in the yellow phase now. I've seen her face like this a million times, but it never gets better. Everyone was staring at her. They weren't used to seeing someone so yellow _after _they take a shower. Chris and I were just waiting for her reaction. She ignored Squid and sat on Chris's cot.

"So when is moving day?" She asked.

"No idea," Chris replied, wrapping his arms around her. They were so cute together that I almost hurled. I settled for rolling my eyes.

"We're going to have the best roommate, aren't we?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, there's no one better," I chuckled. The rest of the tent except for us went to the wreck room.

"It's as clique-y as high school," Will said.

"Will, do you regret coming here?" Chris asked. I knew were this was going.

"What do you mean?"

"This would have been your senior year, you would've graduated this year. All of your friends are in Oklahoma."

"I don't know. I love seeing you guys. Forrest, when you were in jail, I hated not having you around, but I hate our school. Everyone there is evil. The gang in different now. They're still hurting a lot. Steve is getting tougher. Two-bit doesn't joke around as much. Dally is gone. Pony's best friend is gone. _My _best friend is gone. We've all changed, but they're still my boys. I just wish they would smile and laugh more."

_That's funny, _I thought, _I was wishing the same thing about you._

That's when we all realized that Squid was in the tent. He heard her whole speech.

A/N: So I know it's wicked short, but at least I updated, right?


	14. The new tent

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. I only own Willow, Chris, Forrest and some snazzy socks.

Forrest's POV

They built the new tent fast! When we woke up the next morning, there was an extra tent in the lineup of identical tents. It woke us all up.

"How is that even possible?" Will asked, staring at the tents. Chris was staring too. They look so cute when they're dumbfounded.

"I don't know," I said.

"It's kind of Twilight Zone-y," Will gawked.

"And Zombie hole diggers will come out of the tent," Chris laughed.

"Yeah if all of the zombies are named Chris and it's 4 am," Will teased. Chris stood there, thinking about it. Will and I walked towards the mess hall. When we were about ten feet away, Chris yelled, "Hey!"

"What do you see in him?" I asked.

"He's your friend," Will replied.

"He's your boyfriend."

"Touché."

When Chris caught up to us, he wrapped his arm around Will. She stopped moving. We both stared at her.

"There's a new tent," She said. _No freaking duh, _I thought.

"And she's the smart twin?"

"No, what I'm saying is that if there's a new tent and each tent has seven campers, there is going to be five new campers at Camp Green Lake."

"Is that good or bad?" Chris asked.

"If it's girls, it's definitely good," I said.

Will slapped the back of my head.

A/N: So this is the last chapter. The sequel should be out soon. REVIEW! 


End file.
